Petals
by Lakshmi
Summary: AU. Partially OOC, too. Chapter 3: Eriol found her again, and this time, she's not going to disappear from his sight and side. He learns of her anguish, as she cries on his shoulder...
1. Enigma

PETALS  
  
Hey you guys! Soo this my new fic. Well, one of `em anyway, but after a crappy day of school, this kinda popped into my head, and I liked it, so I'm goin with it.  
  
,  
  
er... yea nothing else really. Warning: if you're not one for slightly dark (or dark) stories, just click "back" and pretend like nothing ever happened.  
  
Also, um, possibly some mild cursing, (the f-word I don't do)  
  
This is AU, but maybe magic. I don't know this, I'm just writing this on a whim.  
  
And I don't own this. Got it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji walked casually down crowded street, calm and cool. Her long, dark hair and huge amethyst eyes made her seem like an angel from above, the serene expression on her face and the odd smile made one think of the Mona Lisa, except much more beautiful.  
  
Her appearance won glances from many males in the crowd that seemed to part easily as she checked her watch, and started walking faster.  
  
To all, she looked like a woman who knew what she was doing--a woman on a mission.  
  
No one knew she was a woman with a secret.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa walked into the busy bar, sliding on to a seat. "I'll have the regular, Jin, " he said smoothly as the bartender noticed him.  
  
"Right away, sir," he said, presenting the tall young man with a martini.  
  
"Thanks." Eriol said, swirling it slightly. He sipped, it and exhaled, smiling, placing the correct amount of money on the counter.  
  
"Perfect." He murmured, sipping it again.  
  
Jin smiled, and toothily grinned, replying, "I've had practice."  
  
Eriol looked like the perfect actor, with his tall frame, dark blue hair, and darker eyes, and with the cunning smile that made the girls swoon, and with broad shoulders, he looked like the perfect role model, and boyfriend.  
  
How wrong they were.  
  
"So you come to these places often?" asked a pretty voice next to him. It was unfamiliar, he mused. A new..._friend_...purred a dark voice in his head.  
  
Pasting on a brilliant smile, he turned, tossing his head to rid his eyes of the locks that were always in his eye.  
  
And he came face to face with a stunning woman, perhaps a few years younger than him, but someone who looked like she had broken as many hearts as he had. His cocky exterior melted away for the moment, as he almost lost himself in those mysterious eyes.  
  
Then he remembered how to speak. "I think that would be _my_ line my dear. And...Yes, I do. How about you? I have never had the fortune to meet some one as exquisite as you," he said in his rich, deep voice. He took her slender hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
She looked at him with those amethyst eyes of hers, and withdrew her hand. "Your words, however enchanting they may be, fool the listener and deceive the heart."  
  
"And what if they were true?"  
  
" Then I am flattered," she replied sardonically.  
  
"So I ask you this, may I have the name of the one who captured my heart?" he asked, hope tingeing his voice.  
  
"Oh, of course," she said, shock in her voice. "Can I...whisper it in you ear?" she asked.  
  
"I'd be more than delighted, to hear your angelic voice whisper something into my ear."  
  
She giggled, and leaned forward. Her breath rustled his hair slightly, and for some reason, he felt a shiver go down his back.  
  
"The one who captured your heart...you want the name, right?" she said softly.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Look in a mirror."  
  
He pulled away, and laughed. "You think I am arrogant, do you not?"  
  
She shrugged. "It matters not; for you will not see me again."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You can't follow me, you can't touch me, or hear me. I am always and never, invisible with a thousand colors."  
  
"You are an enigma," he laughed, delighted.  
  
"You act like a child," she replied coolly.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes, you do,"  
  
"And I can't touch you can I? You're...untouchable?" He said, a hint of jest in his voice.  
  
"That is what I said, did I not just say that?" she replied stiffly, as if she knew what was coming  
  
"I was double checking."  
  
"For what?" This time, her voice had a curious note in it.  
  
"This." With out a second to lose, he leaned forward and enclosed his lips in hers.  
  
She pulled away too soon; eyes opening quickly.  
  
"That did not last nearly long enough," he said, smiling oddly.  
  
"If that is what you want, I shall not even think of locking lips with you here."  
  
"Is that an invitation?" he asked, slipping into his jacket.  
  
"What if it was?"  
  
"I would take you up on it immediately."  
  
"And if it wasn't?"  
  
"I would have to beg you...or resort to some other method." He said, his mouth quirking into another smile.  
  
She shot him a smoldering glare from lowered, thick lashes, and raised a slender hand, brushing a strand of blue-black hair away from her doll-like face.  
  
"I wouldn't let you," she said finally, finality in every letter.  
  
He laughed aloud, and stood. In a swift movement, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, enough to make it hurt--her long, thin fingers were clamped over his wrist in a vice-like grip. It made him start--it actually hurt him.  
  
Eriol's blue eyes widened in surprise, and said humbly, "I am sorry."  
  
She shrugged into her own jacket, and said, "I'm having second thoughts about inviting you in."  
  
He shot her a smile, and she gave him barely a side glance. "I can make those second thoughts disappear." He offered, delicately taking her hand, and opening the door for her as they walked out, hand in hand.  
  
"Can you?" she asked, as they walked across the street to the park. A pale, translucent moon was dangling in the sky.  
  
"You are too inquisitive for your own good, love." He said, as they stopped on the middle of a bridge over a large lake.  
  
"And you are too hasty," she replied, as he lifted her chin, so they could have the perfect angle for a perfect kiss.  
  
"Remember, curiosity killed the cat," he murmured, drawing closer to her, as they were barely an inch away from eachother.  
  
"I am not a cat. I am much more. And remember...all that is gold does not glitter."  
  
He didn't have time to ponder the latter, because his heart took over and he closed the gap between their lips. His strong arms pulled her in, and this time, she didn't pull away. Eriol pushed their lips together, in a wild kiss reserved for different occasions, not on a first time encounter. And he didn't even know her name...she was an enigma, definitely. But this one was different. She knew him, some how. And she knew that, and she was using that against him.  
  
She bit back harder, drawing her hands down her back, ripping his jacket in her sharp nails' wake.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
All at the moment was her. Her smell was intoxicating, a heady fragrance, a flowery combination of wisteria, jasmine, and another aroma he couldn't name, and perhaps with a hint of CoCo Chanel No. 5.  
  
He loved it.  
  
[I think I'm just going crazy. WHAT IS THIS?! I AM JUST...yeah this isn't my regular stuff, I think you guys have noticed that...but hey, this is a free country. This is a bit more...what's the word I'm looking for?! Anyone know?]  
  
Pulling away at the lack of fresh air, he marveled at her, as he felt the breeze go straight through the rips in his jacket.  
  
"Can...I please have your name?" he asked huskily.  
  
She smiled and seemed to ponder his request. "No."  
  
"Why?" he pleaded. "We kissed twice, and still I need to hear the name of the one who has taken my heart tonight."  
  
The young woman pushed another strand of hair behind her shoulders and countered, "You kissed me twice. I warned you that I was untouchable...I warned you countless times...and yet you ignored them. Are all men so foolish?"  
  
Eriol smiled back at her, ready. "If they are in love,"  
  
"Stupidity," she scoffed. "Your naiveté will ultimately be your downfall."  
  
"Are you a Seer?" he asked  
  
"And you jump to conclusions. No I am most certainly not. I am more than you could imagine, Eriol."  
  
"How do you know my name?" He asked, taking a step backwards.  
  
"How could I not? Who doesn't know you in this wretched city?"  
  
Eriol stared into the water, barely aware of the woman's presence. I need to find out her name, he realized. It was imperative.  
  
He turned to look at her, but she was gone. Gone, like the wind in the night, ever changing, thousands of colors, but invisible. Like she was. The only thing that remained of where she stood was a branch, a foot long, of plum blossoms.  
  
He bent, picking up the branch, and its delicate fragrance floated to his nostrils.  
  
It smelled like her.  
  
Plum blossoms.  
  
"Tomoyo?" he whispered into the night. "TOMOYOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared, dropping to his knees, clutching the branch to his chest.  
  
A few small plum petals floated to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so! How did you guys like it? um, read, review, and whatever...  
  
I know, now _foul_ language quite yet, but all in good time, my friends, all in good time!  
  
Oh & to Chinchilla--I think I kinda mislead you about Eriol's character, he's not what I said he was, he was just terribly popular with the ladies! ^^  
  
See, this fic is E&T AND S&S so don't worry, everybody's gonna surface (probably everybody) in this fic.  
  
Bye 4 now!! 


	2. Daggers and Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 2 

Here we are! Ready for another chapter??

Oh yeah, one more thing. I really don't own this. Do I SOUND like I own this? Go figure. T.T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran Li. The perfect boyfriend. A rare catch indeed, with his aloof attitude, and his reputation—famed soccer star, part time model. His eyes, a rich brown, and his sexy, messy up hair that was perpetually falling into his face. Syaoran always seemed as if he never wanted to be in a relationship—that he was always to good for one, or he wasn't ready for a girlfriend. The truth was, he was terribly heartbroken, and the shattered pieces were coated in ice. He rode around in his slick red sports car, maybe a visor in his hair or sunglasses resting on his nose. Syaoran was rich. Filthy rich, with all the money he could want, all the cars, clothes, and girls fawning over him, all the fame…

For all the good it was doing him at the moment. 

The road was basically empty; for no idiot would be driving around at 1:44 in the morning. No idiot except himself. There was a faint orange glow of the street lights that streamed by, throwing reflections off of his crimson car. His hair was whipped back in the force of the wind pulling it back. He took an exit and drove straight to the beach. He could almost taste the warm, salty air and feel the cool waters of the bay slosh around his ankles. At around two-thirty, he parked in front of his beach house, and went out back—where he had his own private strip of beach. 

He threw his head back as he reclined on the cool sand, gazing into the sky. These were seldom moments when he was alone like this. A crescent moon, pale silver, hung in the sky, providing meager light. Starlight did not graze the water or sand, but remained high above. 

His cell phone rang. 

"DAMNIT!" he yelled, picking it up and hurling it far away. Not into the ocean. That was too typical. He had flung it into one of the nearby properties. 

Two seconds later, it came sailing back, missing his head by an inch, followed by a shell. 

"Shit…" he swore profusely. 

"WHO THREW THAT? COME OUT DAMNIT!" he roared. 

"You whispered?" sarcastically asked an unfamiliar female voice. A harsh light was suddenly shined into his face, the woman had a flash light, and he couldn't see her faces.  

"May I ask why you threw these at me?" he hissed

"May I ask why you threw that at me?" she replied. 

"Seriously," he insisted

"No, you first," 

"You," 

"My, my, my, who's acting like the immature seven year old?" 

"Shut up. My cell phone annoyed me." 

"My point is proven. And what a wonderful first impression I have now. To blame your anger on a little mechanical box!" 

"Who ARE you…and WHY do you talk to me like you don't know who I am?" 

"Does it really matter who you are?" she questioned. "I mean, seriously, I wouldn't give a damn if you were rich and famous."

He smirked, and then laughed aloud. 

"What, may I ask is so funny?" 

"Why don't you see me in a better light, like in my house?" 

"Is this some cheap attempt to get me to sleep with you after you act like that?" the voice demanded, more than a bite of hostility evident in her tone. 

"No…" Syaoran replied slowly. 

"Fine. Sure. Whatever. But I warn you, no funny business," 

"Okay, okay." 

He opened his house and flipped on the lights, and turned around, face to face with a woman about his age. 

A very, very attractive woman his age. She had a spill of silken amber hair grazing her shoulders, and beautiful evergreen eyes. And she looked so familiar…

_And I've never seen such a green,_ he mused

She was wearing a floaty, off white peasant blouse with large bell sleeves with a black tank underneath, and a pair of dark denim cut off shorts, and white flip flops. 

Her eyes were widened in disbelief, her face slack. 

He grinned arrogantly, and said, "Well what do you have to say now?" 

The woman snapped, and replied icily, "Now I KNOW you are a jerk, Syaoran Li. I would have never thought…" 

"Well think again," Syaoran countered, still grinning. 

"Baka," she snapped, hand on her hip. "You think I wouldn't remember after all these years? Me, the head cheerleader, you the captain of the soccer team! And now look at us!" 

Suddenly it all came back to him. It was his turn for his jaw to drop and eyes to bug out. 

"What Li-kun, can't remember my name?" she mocked. 

_Oh crap, oh dammit what's her name…SHIT! I forgot!_ he yelled at himself. Unbidden, a cherry tree in spring, covered in fragrant blossoms rose to his mind. _Ying Fa? No, no…that's in Mandarin. Think, Li, Think! Cherry blossoms…Japa—Sakura? Sakura!_ All this time, he had forgotten. But in a flood of memories, everything came rushing back. Every kiss. Every touch, and embrace. Every smile. Every detail, no matter how small. He'd been so wrapped up in his stupid arrogance, he forgot his long-lost love…

"SAKURA!" he yelled.  

"Bout time…" she said, moving a step closer. She dropped the flashlight, with a _thunk it rolled on to the floor. "Did you think Fate separated us forever?" _

"We barely knew eachother then." He said quickly. 

"Even now you are such a bullshitter." 

"Well…maybe more than friends, but…" 

"Have you LIED to yourself for this long?" 

"No…" he said sulkily. "But…" 

"What you said to me…did you mean it, or not?" she snapped impatiently. "I need to know, Syaoran. You tell me that you love me before you leave to go back to China…no letters, no phone calls, no emails. Nothing. I've waited years and years, Li-kun. I want to know. I need to know." 

"Did you mean it when you told me the same thing?" he countered huskily. 

"Of COURSE!" she cried. "I loved you—I kept trying to track you down, and find you…and then, before I knew it you were a famous soccer player, I was a famous model, and we hadn't talked to eachother in forever. And you forgot about me," she ended accusingly. 

"I never forgot you," replied Syaoran. "I just forgot your name. Besides, what's in a name? Any other name like a rose would smell just as sweet." He added, falsely quoting one of her favorite plays. 

Sakura shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Dummy, you said it wrong. And besides…that's not Romeo's line." 

He pulled her into a warm embrace, and murmured in her ear, "I don't have to be Romeo if you don't want me to be." 

He felt a shudder go through her slender body, and he felt the tears against his shirt. 

"I missed you, Syaoran-kun," she sobbed. 

"I missed you too, my little cherry blossom," he whispered. 

That made her cry harder.  "Did you mean it?" she sobbed. 

Syaoran stiffened. "Yes. I meant every word." 

"How come—?" she asked. 

Interrupting her, "Ssh…it's because my family didn't want me talking to anyone from Japan. They burned everything I had from there." 

"Oh, Syaoran…" 

_I've often wondered if there's _

_Ever been a perfect family _

I've always longed for undividedness 

_And sought stability _

They drew away, and Sakura met his eyes with a wondering gaze. "Syaoran," she uttered, still in his arms, wrapped up in his strong embrace, "I've missed you so much…" 

Syaoran's head was swimming in utter confusion, here was his love from high school, and they separated after he left China, both had been waiting for so long…they had caused eachother so much pain…

~*~ 

Eriol sat back in house, numb from confusion and shock, still gripping the branch, watching a few more petals float somberly to the floor.  

Her laughing eyes, her gorgeous face…rosebud lips… 

_it was all my imagination…nothing more…nothing less…Xai probably screwed with my martini…mental note, throttle that damned bartender when I see him tomorrow…_

He stood, shaking his head, letting the branch fall to the ground.  _I never…but kami, she was so beautiful…_

Shaking, he opened a window, letting the cool summer night breeze into his apartment, playing with the black curtains. 

Tomoyo sat on the tree outside Eriol's window, grinning. _What a fun man to play with…he's almost as smart as I am… she giggled softly, her eyes flashing amethyst in the darkness. _

She peeked in, and was shocked out of her skin. This man was obviously very rich, appointed, and had a love for the magical arts, and art its self. The walls had dark, dramatic paintings on them, and there were old book cases stuffed with books, and knickknacks…some of them she recognized as extremely old magical valuables. Her eyes widened, traveling over every object in the room and appraising in her mind. 

_I wonder who this guy is…? she thought. Tomoyo knew him by face…he was followed by his damned reputation like a begging puppy. Concentrating…she tried to explore his mind for further information. She couldn't. No one could be resistant to her ability…unless they weren't fully human…_

Glumly, he traveled back to his couch, and picked up a dagger from his table. He unsheathed it, and her sharp eyes caught the gleam of sharp silver that threw oddly colored lights on the ceiling.

"DAMNIT!" he roared, slamming the dagger down, driving it into the floor. "Tomoyo…where ARE you? I NEED you!" there was a hysterical note in his voice. Tomoyo smirked at his near-hysteria, as he snatched the dagger out of the floor, and sheathed it again. 

"I'll find you," he vowed menacingly. "I love you, Tomoyo." 

She shuddered, hearing those words leaving his lips. 

_He loves me… What was she going to do? Tomoyo was not able to love…she didn't have a soul. It had been lost long ago, when hers was snatched by an evil hand. _

She had no emotions, fear, love…they couldn't be felt. Hate, yes. An evil passion to torture, yes. And yet, she couldn't be satisfied, she couldn't be happy, either. 

In a dusty corner of her mind, there was the need to be wanted, and loved…and somehow, this man had dusted it off. He aroused her curiosity, he could give her what she wanted…she could feel it. He loved her. Did she love him back? 

Could she? 

Perplexed, and confused, she slid out of the tree ,and dusky wings enfolded her body as she flew to her own apartment. 

Tomoyo's dark hair was whipped back in a stream of wind as she flew swiftly to her "home", as she turned over the day's events in her mind. 

She saw Eriol. From the second she saw him, he seemed to stand out from the rest of his fellow humans. 

He had a terribly strong magical aurora. 

He was powerful. 

And his smile melted her knees into butter. 

Dismissing the last thought irritably, she landed gracefully, slipping into her house through the porch on which she landed. 

Almost unconsciously, she shed her clothes, turning on the water for a hot bath. After the tub was full, she stepped into the steaming water, along with her a goblet of sweet, red wine. 

Sipping it slowly, she thought. About every thing. Every soul she had tortured, every mouth she had kissed, every heart she had ripped out. 

Tomoyo had the power to meld and change, becoming an incredibly dangerous adversary, she was seductive, dark, and cold. 

So very, very cold. 

Tomoyo was not quite evil…she had lost her soul, when someone took it from her…his name was Khalid. He claimed he loved her, but tortured her, and snatched her soul, sealing it away. She killed him afterwards, but her soul was still lost. She would go on living her so-called life until she found it, torturing and distrusting every man that dared to look her in the eye. 

All except one. Eriol. Perhaps he could help her. Perhaps he knew. 

She took another draught of wine, swirling it thoughtfully in the crystal goblet. 

"Eriol," she whispered. "I need you." 

It didn't matter that they had only met, it felt as if they had known eachother beyond life itself, needed eachother; wanted eachother. Tomoyo didn't have the strength, or the heart to kill Eriol after he kissed her—she liked it too much. She liked him. 

_I LIKE him?!? echoed a voice in her head. _

_Love. corrected another voice. __You love him _

_I'm not capable of love! _

_Apparently you are, because you love him._

_Shut up, damnit I don't need to hear your crap. _

Tomoyo heard the doorbell ringing, and scowling slightly, she snapped her fingers, and she became instantly dried, hair styled, and wearing new clothes. This time, a pair of lace-up black jeans and a dark purple collared shirt that was short sleeved, and sandals. 

She opened the door, and there stood Eriol. 

"I found you," he said, taking her hand.  

~*~ 

[A/N: my "tip of the day" on microsoft word says, "You can hurt yourself if you run with scissors." Interesting, ne? o_O well, whatever. Just felt like telling you guys that before you hurl from this…not-me-ness. Whatever. On with the story.] 

[Oh yeah. I don't own this. Get over it. T_T] 

Sakura gazed into Syaoran's deep mahogany orbs with her own passionate green ones, his hands locked around her slender waist, her hands gripping his shirt. 

Slowly, they drew magnetically closer…closer…

Syaoran's cell phone rang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: And so ends chapter two! ^_^ JUST KIDDING! 

that took a little bit. But that's okay, cuz it's all 4 u guys! 

Enjoy!!!! 

Oh…I have a couple authors notes. Do you guys understand what's going on? Kinda? Sorta? Not really…? 

Should I explain? 

Kay, well…Duh, Eriol's still the all-powerful sorcerer that we know and love. Sakura…well she caught the cards, and she has them, but barely uses them. Syaoran…you guys are gonna find out about him a little later, you'll see…and Tomoyo has powers of the supernatural…

"I found you…" 

Tomoyo blinked, as he kissed her hands. 

"Why the hell—how the hell did you find me!?" she demanded, snatching her hands away. 

"I am a man of many talents," he replied smoothly. 

"And of many secrets," she snapped. "Just who are you, Hiiragizawa?"

"Much more than you could ever imagine, my dear Tomoyo," he said, savoring the use of her name. 

Tomoyo scowled at hearing her name, but that was the least of her problems. "It matters not. I have to go, and never return," it was easily the most stupid thing she had said in a while, but she wanted to get away from his eyes; they were burning in their depths, penetrating, and they were gazing at her in such a mixture of adoration and curiosity that she felt afraid. 

"LEA—"she started, but never finished,  because Eriol leaned forward and kissed her.  

Suddenly, Tomoyo's resolve crumbled like a leaf in the wind, and she gave up. He was so…he made her feel different. Special. Like she was some one worth time. And it made her mad. 

She pulled away angrily, confused, as her world was spinning out of control. 

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" 

Eriol shrunk back, eyebrows knitted together, still reveling in the taste of her mouth. "I love you, Tomoyo," he said simply. 

Tomoyo trembled. "Shutup!" she screamed angrily. "Go away!" Before she knew it, she had salty tears streaming down her face. 

"S-sh, Tomoyo-chan, shhh…" he murmured, drawing her in for a deep embrace. She didn't notice; she didn't care. The world melted into a palette of bizarre colors, blending and twisting into surreal shapes, her tears blurring her vision. She clung to his shirt, dissolved into tears, like a toddler, whimpering. 

"Khalid…" she sobbed. She felt Eriol stiffen, but she didn't care. "oh, just leave me alone, Khalid go away…" 

They stayed locked in eachother's arms for the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heh. Sorry I know, but I thought that it would be a good way to end the story for now…you like? Tell me, please! Review and I'll…um, love you forever?? ^.^ 

Bye for now!


	3. A Thousand Years, A Million Days

**Chapter Three—A Thousand Years **

Petals 

**Just before I start, I want to thank some people for their reviews: **I Forgot It, Hazelwand, your two reviews were so nice!! ****Gemini Star—you like me, you really like me! ****Sophie6_13, AngelBlossom, Angel, ~WhAtEvEr~, Sapphire Midnight—aww thanks!!**** Like a falling star, and ****The Great One: okay, chapter three's up! Thanks to her…fiery review, I got this story going again. Not many people threaten to cut my head off.****

~*~

_"I found you…" _

Tomoyo blinked, as he kissed her hands. 

"Why the hell—how the hell did you find me!?" she demanded, snatching her hands away. 

"I am a man of many talents," he replied smoothly. 

"And of many secrets," she snapped. "Just who are you, Hiiragizawa?"

"Much more than you could ever imagine, my dear Tomoyo," he said, savoring the use of her name. 

Tomoyo scowled at hearing her name, but that was the least of her problems. "It matters not. I have to go, and never return," it was easily the most stupid thing she had said in a while, but she wanted to get away from his eyes; his blue, blue eyes--they were burning in their depths, penetrating, and they were gazing at her in such a mixture of adoration and curiosity that she felt afraid. 

"LEA—"she started, but never finished,  because Eriol leaned forward and kissed her.  

Suddenly, Tomoyo's resolve disintegrated and she gave up, leaning into the kiss. He was so…he made her feel different. Special. Like she was some one worth time. And it made her mad. 

_A thousand years, a thousand more_

_a thousand times a million doors to eternity _

For a brief, fleeting moment her mind was blissfully blank, and she was aware of nothing other than the feeling of his mouth on hers, and his hands on her back, the taste of his mouth, laced with sweet alcohol. She pulled away angrily, confused, as her world was spinning out of control. 

_I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times_

_an endless turning stairway climbs_

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" 

_to a tower of souls…_

Eriol shrunk back, eyebrows knitted together, still reveling in the taste of her mouth. "I love you, Tomoyo," he said simply. 

_If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars _

_The towers rise to numberless floors in space_

Tomoyo trembled. "Shutup!" she screamed angrily. "Go away!" Before she knew it, she had salty tears streaming down her face. 

_I could shed another million tears a million breaths_

_A million names but only one truth to face _

She looked up at him, spent and exhausted, lavendar eyes rimmed with red and pink. "What?" she whispered. "Say it again, say it!" 

_A million roads, a million fears_

_A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty _

_I could speak a million lies, a million songs_

_A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time_

He smiled at her gently, kissing her forehead, then her nose. "I love you."

_But if there was a single truth, a single light _

_A single thought, a singular touch of grace_

_Then following this single point, this single flame, _

_This single haunted memory of your face _

She cried out, beating her fists against the wall, yelling and screaming incoherently. 

"S-sh, Tomoyo-chan, shhh…" he murmured, catching her hands and drawing her in for a deep embrace. She didn't notice; she didn't care. The world melted into a palette of bizarre colors, blending and twisting into surreal shapes, her tears blurring her vision. She clung to his shirt, dissolved into tears, like a toddler, whimpering. 

_I still love you _

_I still want you_

"Khalid…" she sobbed. She felt Eriol stiffen, but she didn't care. "oh, just leave me alone, Khalid go away…" 

They didn't know how long they stayed locked in each other's embrace.  

_A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves_

_Like galaxies in my head _

~*~

Syaoran threw his arms up in disgust. 

"DAMNIT! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" he yelled, ranting to the gods. "I am SO SICK OF THIS PHONE!!!!" 

He threw it down on the ground and jumped on it like a three year old. 

Sakura blinked, then giggled. "Now who's acting like a moody toddler, hmm, Li-kun?" 

He looked reproachfully at the remains of the cell phone that lay battered and broken on his kitchen floor. And he started to laugh.

"I guess I am?" 

"Right." She pecked him on the corner of his mouth. "Hey!" she cried, as he slid his arm around the backs of her knees and her waist. "Where are you taking me?!" 

He smirked. "Would you rather I sling you over my shoulder?" 

"No, I'd rather not." 

He carried her out to the shore, and set her down daintily, and with a laugh, Sakura ran to the water. 

"O-oh, it's warm!" she cried, giggling. 

Syaoran laughed as she kicked water his way, sending salty droplets spinning through the air, dotting his shirt. 

"Hey, this was a designer shirt!" 

"Syaoran, it's a tee-shirt." 

"Yeah, but it's Armani!" 

"Since when have you worn Armani?!" 

"When I became rich and famous." 

Sakura rolled her eyes, kicking more water over. "It still is a designer shirt, now it's just wet." 

They proceeded to have a long and furious water fight, which consisted of Sakura shrieking as Syaoran dumped her unceremoniously in the water, and then Sakura grabbed his ankles and dragged him back into the surf. Syaoran tried to make a get away, but Sakura made a flying tackle that would make any American football player jealous, and Syaoran fell forward face first—Sakura on his back. They started to have a splash fight which lasted a quarter of an hour. 

They lay on the beach, soaking wet and sticky with sand, contentedly quiet. Syaoran rolled over, and was hardly surprised that Sakura had fallen asleep next to him, breathing deeply and calmly. He smiled lightly, and pressed his mouth to hers briefly, then lay back, and closed his eyes, and he too, fell asleep, the spangled sky as their roof and the endless waves their lullaby. 

~*~ 

"He hurt me," Tomoyo said quietly, some time later. "He hurt me badly. And when he was done, I killed him." 

Eriol made small circles with his thumb on her slender, almost limp hand. 

_I may be numberless, I may be innocent_

_I may know many things, I may be ignorant_

Tomoyo didn't know what she was doing, really. But she knew…she knew that eriol was different, and that she could trust him. If it was one trait that Tomoyo did not posess, it was foolishness. __

_ Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands_

_Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands_

Wearily, she brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But killing him did me no good. I had thought my soul would be restored, but it wasn't. He'd hidden it somewhere. And because it's gone, I'm like a walking contradiction. I'm the nightmare of your fantasies, I can turn into anything I want. She looked up at him. And I am a Seer." 

_I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times_

_Reborn as forturne child to judge another's crimes_

He was chilled. "A…a Seer? All because he took your soul?" 

She smiled wanly then. "I've been a seer my whole life—but there's a catch. I can see only outlines for the far future, and for the near, I get mere flashes. So really, it's not that much of a gift." 

_Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief_

_I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief_

"It is, to me." 

She looked away. "You…sound like him some times. So…almost arrogant and proud. So calm, so coolly detatched." Her voice quivered. "But then you're different. And because of that difference it's why…why I love you." 

There. The words were out. Eriol smiled. "I know. I know." 

_I still love you _

_I still want you _

_A thousand times these mysteries unfold themselves_

_Like galaxies in my head_

_On and on the mysteries unwind themselves_

_Eternities still unsaid _

_'Til you love me _

So ends Chapter Three. Sorry it's so short, but I had a block and figured this was the best way to end it for now. I'm gonna be on vaca for the next ten days and I hope you guys like this chapter!! Oh, and the lyrics are Sting's "A Thousand Years" –I most certainly don't own 'em. 

Peace!! 


End file.
